Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/3
Sophie's POV I felt something cold touch my throat and then I stopped breathing. When I stopped breathing I immediately knew my mind had broke because someone was giving me Limbium. I was panicking at first because I'm pretty sure that's what you do when you are given something you have a deadly allergy to. I was also feeling so much dread, but relief at the same time. At this point I honestly thought I was going to die because I think I had been not breathing for 10 minutes. Then I felt the white light burst behind my eyelids again and I was healed. Finally I also felt the sharp pain of the needle go into my hand. Then I could breath again it was wonderful. I was hit with a wave of relief and it was coming from Keefe. Then it hit me I was an Empath that could feel emotions without touching the person. I was so tired from nearly dying that I drifted into a deep sleep. When I opened my eye's I saw Keefe standing in front of me crying. I barely managed to choke out, "Keefe I missed you." "I missed you to Foster" he said between sobs. I then felt a very intense wave of happiness and sadness at the same time. It was to much for me to handle. So much pain why? Where was it coming from? I can't take it anymore. Then I started to scream. Keefe's POV One second Foster was peaceful and the next she started screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. "Forkle get Elwin fast" I say. Then I try to comfort her. It just makes it worse. By the time Elwin arrives Sophie's voice is basically gone, but she won't stop. "What happened" Elwin asks. "I don't know. She was completely fine one second and the next she started screaming and crying at the top of her lungs." I say. "That's not normal you know" Elwin says "Is anything about Foster normal" I say. "In a good way" I add quickly. "I'm going to go and get some elixirs to help her. Keefe you should probably go home, and same for you Mr. Forkle." Elwin says. "What that's not fair Fitz and Biana can stay, but I have to go home. I care about her to you know." I protest. "Will you go home if the Vackers go upstairs, since this is their house?" "Fine" I finally say. "Okay I'll give you an update as soon as I can." Elwin says. And with that I am forced to go home. Narrative POV Little did everyone know that Neverseen had a Inflictor on there team. Her name was Lady Gisela. Since most Polyglots have 2 abilities Gisela's was Infliction. Lord Cassius and Keefe didn't know about this. Only Neverseen did. Lady Gisela was more powerful than Sophie so she inflicted on Sophie. While everyone went home and Elwin was getting elixirs Neverseen kidnapped Sophie again. Sophie's POV Everyone went home and right when Elwin leaped away the pain stopped. I could think again. What was that it was horrib-. I smelled something sweet and then I knew it was a sedative. Then everything went black again. Elwin's POV When I leaped over to Everglen Sophie wasn't there. I went upstairs and asked the Vackers if they saw where she went. They hadn't. I then went to The Shores of Solace to find Keefe crying on his bed screaming, "It's always poor Sophie why?". I assumed that he hadn't seen Sophie so I went over to Havenfield. It was completely empty. Where was she? Sophie's POV I woke up in the same room I had when I was in Paris. The same chair and bonds and like last time I was wearing a gag. It brought back so many horrible memories. This time I immediately got to work transmitting ( Transmitting is in Italics) Fitz please help me I'm kidnapped by Neverseen and I'm in the same place as last time Paris. Please help me Sophie are you alive Yes Okay we'll tell Mr. Forkle Thanks '' It all was so perfect because I was in the room alone cause they didn't know that I was able to transmit with an ability restrictor. I decided to go to sleep while they came to rescue me. I waited for what seemed like a day and then I decided to transmit again. ''What happened Fitz where are you guys We came today and you weren't there. WAIT WHAT!!!!! Look around are you in the same place When I looked around I realized it was a different room. It was bigger. I somehow recognized it. The rest of the afternoon I searched my memories and then I realized that it was Amy's old room but everything was gone from inside of it. It was empty. I give up. Why is my life so horrible. I'm not going to even try and escape. There going to get me again. I finally closed my eyes. I was done I couldn't take it anymore so I transmitted to everyone in Blackswan and Amy... Keefe POV Elwin told everyone to meet inside Everglen for an emergency meeting. I knew something had happened to Foster. When I got there everyone from Blackswan was there, Alden and Della, Edaline and Grady, and to my shock Amy. "We have gathered around today to come up with a plan to save Sophie Foster from Neverseen. She was kidnapped yesterday." I gasped. How did they do it again. "Tonight we will go to the same place we did when Sophie was kidnapped the first time. We have this information because Sophie transmitted to Fitz. Tonight everyone meet us at Havenfield for the rescue of Sophie Foster." Mr. Forkle finished. I leaped back home so I could cry a bit. I knew something bad had happened but not this bad. Who can say they've been kidnapped by Neverseen twice except Foster. No one. I feel so bad. When I leapt to Havenfield everyone was there already. While everyone was saving Sophie I just stayed a bit behind because I had a feeling that there was no point. I was sadly right. Foster was nowhere in sight. At night right before I fell asleep I heard a familiar voice in my head. It was Sophie's. She was transmitting to me. She said... Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT